eu4mfandomcom-20200214-history
Request the degree at the University ( if you were succesfull on your studies) and arrange the academic matter for the future.
There are a few forms that you may get before starting this procedure. You can get them in some places. The University of Oviedo can facilitate them to you in any registry of the campuses. You can find them as well on the next link: http://cei.uniovi.es/postgrado/masteres/impresos You need to fill in all your data CORRECTLY. Please fill in your name and passport number with CAPITAL LETTERS. Remember that a copy of your passport is needed. Once you have those two options, you can go to the registry and send it to the corresponding Degree Unit or Erasmus Mundus Office via the corresponding registry. They will issue you a form stating your official presentation and the date and time when it was done. Once your diploma is ready You should be aware that once the diploma is printed ( it may be after 3-4months of the official request) there are a few steps that need to be acomplished if you want a FULL RECOGNITION AT YOUR COUNTRY. The diplomas are not valid without your signature on them, so if you want somebody to do all this tramits for you, this person needs to hold a power of attorney issued to his/her name. ACADEMIC DOCUMENT LEGALIZATION ( OUTSIDE FROM SPAIN) Official delivery and Academic Documents Legalization The Official Academic Degrees from the University of Oviedo can be sent officially to any Spanish Embassy in the world so the interested party can pick it up there. The delivery must be done through a request to the center in charge of issuing the degree. Any person, not only the one who got the degree might be authorised to pick up an oficial degree from the University of Oviedo by a “power of attorney”. This power of attorney is issued at any spanish notary by going phisically to the notary office and presenting his/her Passport and the data of the person who is going to receive the power of (approximated cost of the tramit €50-60). An special valid power might be issued by an authorised Spanish cónsul outside Spain There are Spanish consulates in several foreing countries University academic signature recognition can be done now in Oviedo 1. SIGNATURE RECOGNITION BY THE GENERAL SECRETARY OF THE UNIVERSITY The signatures corresponding to academic transcripts, syllabus and subject programmes must be recognised previously by the General Secretary of the University of Oviedo. (Principado St., 3-3º 33007 Oviedo +34 985 10 40 59) 2. SIGNATURE VERIFICATION BY THE MINISTRY OF EDUCATION The verification of the Rector´s and General Secreatary´s sigunature of the Univeersity is a previous requirement before their legalization and can be done at the “Alta Inspección de Educación “ ( Education´s High Inspection) at the Government´s Delegation placed in: ( Plaza España, 6-2º -+34 984 76 91 74). If the oficial degree has been signed by the interested person, to fulfill thir procedures it will be needed only a simple authorisation. Otherwise if the Degree is not signed, the person in charge of doing the tramit needs a power of attorney. 3. A) APOSTILLE OF THE HAGUE If it is requested to place the “Apostille of the Hague” stamp, this procedure can be done at the “Gerencia Territorial de Justicia de Asturias” (Asturias St., 24 – +34 985 27 29 87) ANY PERSON can go to the “Gerencia Territorial de Justicia de Asturias” with ANY DOCUMENT and receive the “Apostille of the Hague”, certification that validates international documents. B) LEGALIZATION FOR ANOTHER COUNTRY THAT DOES NOT CORRESPOND TO THE HAGUE CONVENTION. CONSULAR LEGALIZATION The process to legalize academic Official degrees for countries that do not join the Hague Convention is going first to the Spanish Foreing Affairs Ministry located in Madrid and after this to the country/embassy where the Degree needs to be valid.